1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a device and a method for controlling a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of network and multimedia technologies, a user of a device may receive various services from a service providing server. In addition, such devices may provide various types of user interfaces to users.
According to the various types of services and user interfaces, there may be various types of user inputs available when a user controls the device to receive a desired service. Recently, due to the various types of sensors included in a device, a technique of controlling a device, by sensing various types of inputs through the sensors is needed as an efficient way to provide an input to the various services.